Tangled
by RemoteParanoia
Summary: He really shouldn't have snooped through her bookshelf. But he was glad he did.


**Tangled**

* * *

It had only been a matter of time, hadn't it? Figured. He really shouldn't have snooped through her bookshelf.

Still, it was impressive. A whole shelf dedicated to books on bondage. Incredible.

And he hadn't expected her to be so good at it. Or so fast. It had only taken her maybe half a minute to tie him up in her scarf. Was that why she wore it all the time? On-the-go BDSM?

Shintaro flexed against the red fabric, but it was pretty strong. For fuck's sake. He didn't have time for this.

And then he saw Ayano without her shirt on and decided that yes, he had time.

"I didn't know you were into bondage," he muttered as she straddled his waist.

Ayano giggled, arms on either side of his head as she pinned Shintaro against the wall. "I like crafts. Origami, sewing, knitting, rope bondage—stuff like that, you know?"

He made a grunt, which she took as grudging agreement.

"I also like you." She leaned in closer, till their foreheads touched, staring into his brown eyes.

He loved her. She knew that, even if he was a bit... hesitant to admit it. Because she knew everything about him. With her normal eyes that weren't special in anyway, she watched over the boy like a guardian angel. And she could tell- Shintaro loved her.

"I-I love you too," he stammered.

She smiled.

Their lips touched. She jerked him closer, closer, until she could feel his heartbeat on her chest. Maybe he could feel hers. Or maybe he couldn't, because her boobs were in the way. Whatever.

His pulse quickened as she nipped on his lower lip. His tongue was in her mouth now, and it tasted like soda. Sweet, 0% natural soda.

She hated soda.

"Hey," she whispered, hands creeping down his waist. "Can I take you?"

Take you, as in have sex. Because he was falling apart bit by bit, and he needed_ some_ kind of emotional support. If she did this, he'd feel at least slightly better, right? She'd read it somewhere, that human contact made people happier. So, as a hero, she had to save Shintaro from the evils of depression.

"You better," and the smirk he flashed at her almost made Ayano faint. He was happy. And if he was happy, so was she.

The noise he made as she tugged down his pants was incredibly satisfying, something between submission and aggression. She'd remember that sound for next time she jerked off.

"Whatever you say, _Master_," she said teasingly, and he laughed, alternating between uncharacteristic whimpers as she wrapped her hand around him, pumping slowly and steadily.

"You're so cute, Shintaro!" She laughed, kissing his forehead as he panted, smiling almost shamelessly as he bucked his hips into her hand. The noises he made were like bells to her ear, or something like that.

He fought against the meter and a half of red scarf around his arms. This goddamn scarf. If it weren't there, Shintaro could pull her in, kiss her neck a few times before going for her breasts, but no, his arms were bound behind his back, and boy, the knots were pretty tight.

It turned him on, actually.

"Ayano, Ayano, _Ayano, please_-"

Ayano smiled as she felt him shudder under her touch, heard the sudden change in pitch of his voice, and decided that the way he sounded as he came against her hand was her new obsession.

She licked the sticky fluid off her fingers as he watched, pants mixed with breathy laughter.

"Ready for the main event?"

"I'm always ready for you."

Kissing his neck with a small giggle, she shimmied her damp panties down her thighs.

* * *

"Um, hey, do your siblings know about your thing with bondage?" Ayano gingerly untied her scarf from Shintaro's body. Dang, it got dirty. She'd have to wash it later.

"Of course! It's an essential skill for superheroes!" He snorted as he stretched and stood to dispose of the used condom.

"... Hey, Shintaro, you love me, right?" Ayano wrapped his arms around his waist and buried her face into his bare back.

"Of course."

"Stay with me forever?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

* * *

i cant write smut im so sorry person who requested this

also i have decided that this is route xxx where everyone gets laid yes


End file.
